An unexpected kiss
by AyasumiMamera
Summary: Kon'nichiwa, minna-san! OC X Kidou! Another fic for a friend of mine. This time, it's for my soulmate/Fanfic sister, VioletStarDreamer, aka Violet-chan! I hope you all enjoy it! I don't own Inazuma Eleven! Enjoy! xoxo


_**~ An unexpected kiss ~**_

**A special fic for my soulmate/younger fanfic sister VioletStarDreamer. I love you!**

**~Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven, nor the main OC, Hase Miyuru. Only Ayasumi Mamera belongs to me.~**

Normal P.O.V.

Hase Miyuru stood there, shocked. Her eyes widened and tears silently ran over her cheeks. She turned around and sprinted outside.

''Miyuru-chan! _Matte kudasai_!'' Mamera shouted, while she catched up with the younger teen.

They were the same age, only Mamera was a few months older.

''Hey Mamera! What's up?'' Miyuru, aka Mamera's childhood friend replied sad.

Mamera panted slightly from her long sprint.

''Where are you going? I thought you were coming along with me to soccer practice?'' The girl with waist-length, white blond hair and big, innocent-looking, ice blue eyes said.

Then, she discovered her friends tears.

''That's true, _demo_…'' Her friend with straight, mid-back, raven black hair and chocolate brown eyes with golden flecks replied, while she looked away.

''_Nane_?'' Mamera asked compassionate.

''I-I think I rather go home.'' Miyuru replied.

''Why? You promised.'' Mamera pouted.

''_Gomenasai_, Mamera-chan. Another time maybe.'' Miyuru replied soft, before she walked on, leaving a confused Mamera behind.

''What's wrong with her?'' Mamera asked herself, before she turned around and walked towards the soccer field.

She had to hurry, because she was kinda late.

''Mamera-chan! There you are.'' Haruna greeted her with a smiled.

''_Sumimasen_. I had to chase Hase-san, because she was already heading home.'' Mamera explained.

''Eh? You said that she was going to watch practice.'' Haruna replied confused.

Mamera nodded.

''I thought so too. But she's not in the mood at the time.'' She said.

''Too bad. The team really wanted to see her again. We all adored her.'' Aki said, who heard the entire conversation.

Mamera sighed.

''I guess another time.'' She said.

''Oi, Mamera-san.'' Endou greeted her.

''Endou-kun, _kon'nichiwa_.'' Mamera greeted back.

Endou looked around.

''Where's your friend?'' He asked.

''Heading home.'' Mamera replied.

''Why? I thought she was going to watch practice today.'' Endou said.

''I don't think she's coming today. You see, she's quite upset.'' Mamera replied.

Everybody's eyes widened.

''Why?'' Haruna asked.

''I don't know. I saw running away in the school corridors and then I caught her crying.'' Mamera replied.

''Poor Hase-san.'' Aki said.

''Yeah, she's such a sweet girl. What could have happened?'' Endou added.

At that point, Kidou was entering the soccer field. He looked bothered.

''_Kon'nichiwa_, Onii-chan.'' Haruna greeted her brother happily.

''_A-Ah_… _Kon'nichiwa_…'' He replied back.

''Something wrong, Kidou?'' Gouenji asked, who joined the conversation.

Then, Mamera's eyes narrowed.

''Kidou, is that … lipgloss on your lips?'' She asked.

Kidou's eyes widened, then he growled and quickly wiped it off.

''That girl, I swear that if-''

''What are you mumbling about?'' Endou interrupted him.

Kidou sighed, then he rolled with his eyes.

''One word. Ranuka.'' Kidou said.

''Oh no …'' The team, except Mamera, said, while they face-palmed.

''Ranuka?'' Mamera replied.

''Don't tell me you don't know her.'' Aki said.

Mamera shook her head.

''Nope, I don't.'' She replied.

''Well, be happy!'' Kidou exclaimed.

'' Saramoni Ranuka is the head of Kidou's fan girl club on school. She stalks him everywhere and always wears T-shirts with his picture on it.'' Haruna said with a disgusting look.

''But she never went this far before!'' Kidou said.

''What happened?'' Endou asked.

''I was just walking towards my locker to fetch my sporting bag, but suddenly, she grabbed my collar and kissed me full on the lips.'' Kidou said shocked, while the trauma returned in his head.

Mamera's eyes widened.

''That explains it.'' She said.

Everybody turned towards her.

''What's wrong?'' Aki asked.

''I think I know why Miyuru-chan is so upset today.'' Mamera said.

''Miyuru-chan? Is she upset?'' Kidou asked, suddenly worried.

''_A-Ah_…'' Mamera replied.

''Well, what's the reason?'' Haruna asked.

''I don't think it's up to me to say that.'' Mamera said.

Everybody raised their eyebrows.

''What do you mean by that?'' Kidou asked.

''Kidou… Maybe you should go and look for Miyuru.'' Mamera said.

Kidou's eyes widened, then he nodded and ran off.

''_Onii-chan_!'' Haruna exclaimed.

''Don't worry. He's going to fix things.'' Mamera said with a smile.

''Huh?'' The others asked.

''Let me explain it further to you.'' Mamera said.

''Miyuru-chan!'' Kidou asked, while he ran through the streets.

After a long run, he saw someone familiar in the distance.

''Miyuru-chan!'' He shouted.

Miyuru stiffened and turned around with a shocked expression.

''Ki-Kidou-kun!'' She exclaimed.

Kidou stopped and panted for a moment. Then, he smiled.

''It's Yuuto-kun, remember? We promised that we would call each other by our first names.''

Then, he saw her face full of tears. His glare softened.

''What's wrong?'' He asked.

Miyuru quickly wiped her tears away and turned his back towards him.

''I-It's nothing.'' She replied.

''Mamera said that I had to look for you.'' Kidou said.

''M-Mamera-chan said?'' Miyuru repeated, while she turned around again.

Kidou nodded.

''And apparently, she was right. _Dosta_?'' He asked.

''_B-Betsuni_.'' Miyuru replied shy.

''Don't lie to me. We're friends, right?'' Kidou asked.

''_A-Ah_…'' Miyuru replied.

''Well then. _Dosta, _Yuru-chan?'' Kidou asked.

Miyuru's eyes widened. He called her by her nickname he gave to her a long time ago. He hadn't used it in a long time.

''Don't worry about it, Yuuto-kun.'' Miyuru replied.

Kidou saw the pain in her eyes.

''Did I do something wrong?'' He asked.

Miyuru blushed. Then, the kiss played back in her head and new tears immediately welled up.

''So I did.'' Kidou stated.

He walked closer and laid his two hands on the upper arms of Miyuru.

''Tell me what's wrong, Yuru-chan. You're important to me.'' Kidou said.

Miyuru freed herself from his grasp.

''Not as important as Saramoni-san.'' She replied with a teary voice, while she turned her back against him.

''You mean Ranuka-san?'' Kidou replied surprised. ''Could it be that you've seen … Oh no.''

''Yeah, I saw it.'' Miyuru replied.

''That was an accident. She just suddenly grabbed my collar and pressed her lips firmly onto mine. I swear, I didn't want to kiss her.'' Kidou said.

Miyuru turned around.

''R-Really?'' She asked.

Kidou nodded. Then, he looked suspicious.

''But even if I wanted to kiss her, why are you so bothered by it? Could it be that you're jealous?'' He asked.

''I-I'm not!'' Miyuru stammered, while she looked away again.

''You are!'' Kidou said grinning.

''Stop this nonsense!'' Miyuru said.

Kidou looked shocked.

''So, you don't have a crush on me?'' He asked.

''O-Of course not! We're friends, that's all.'' Miyuru said, before she turned around and ran away.

Kidou stood still for a moment before he realized what happened. She had rejected him.

''Yuru-chan, _matte_!'' He shouted, before he started to chase her.

In less than a minute, he had catched up with her and grabbed her right upper arm.

''No, let me go!'' Miyuru shouted, while she tried to break free.

Her voice was troubled by tears. Kidou saw people staring at them.

''Come with me.'' He said soft.

He guided Miyuru to the riverbank and together they sat down on a bench.

''Let me go.'' Miyuru said, while she puffed up her cheeks.

''Not before I get a clear answer of you.'' Kidou replied.

He softly grabbed her chin and made her look at him.

''Miyuru, can you repeat one more time that you don't love me.'' He said serious.

Miyuru's eyes widened and she closed them, because she didn't want to stare at him.

''I-I can't…'' She said soft.

''Why?'' Kidou asked.

''Because it's a lie.'' She said.

She opened her eyes again and leaned forward, taking Kidou by surprise. His eyes widened when he felt the soft pair of lips touching his own. Miyuru cupped his head with her left hand and Kidou sunk back in the kiss. He wrapped his arms around the black-haired girl and kissed softly back. This time, Miyuru was taken by surprise. He asked for entrance and Miyuru gladly gave it to him. After a passionate minute, they both let go off each other and gasped for air.

''Yuuto-kun, you … kissed me back.'' Miyuru said soft.

Kidou smiled.

''I KNEW you were lying back then. You never dare to look me in the eyes when you lie.'' He said.

''That's a habit of me.'' Miyuru smiled shy.

''But I'm glad you were lying, because I'm really into you, Yuru-chan.'' Kidou said sweetly.

Miyuru blushed.

''I-I really like you too, Yuuto-kun.'' She replied.

''Good.'' Kidou said, before he leaned forward again and demanded another kiss.

''So that's why Miyuru was so upset!'' Endou said.

''I never knew she had a crush on Onii-chan.'' Haruna added.

Mamera smiled.

''But I think things will work out now.'' She said.

''Do you think Kidou found her by now?'' Aki asked.

Mamera nodded.

''I'm sure.'' She replied.

''Look, there they are again!'' Gouenji said, while he pointed at a couple in the distance.

''Miyuru-chan.'' Mamera said, before she ran towards her best friend.

''Mamera-chan.'' Miyuru replied.

''_Arigato_, Mamera-chan.'' Kidou said, while he wrapped his arms around the girl in front of him.

Miyuru giggled.

''Yeah, thank you Mamera.'' She added.

Mamera giggled.

''I'm glad things worked out.'' She said.

''Come on, guys! SAKKA YAROU ZE, MINNA!'' Endou shouted.

Everybody laughed.

''Endou, nobody can ruin moments more than him.'' Gouenji said with a sweat drop.

''Well, let's go practice.'' Kidou said, before he placed a peck on Miyuru's cheek and walked to his spot as a midfielder.

Miyuru blushed heavily. Mamera grinned.

''This is a sweet ending!'' ~

**Violet-chan, I hope you're happy! I know, it's rubbish and really not as good as your fics. But I hope it made you smile anyway. For the other people, this was just a fic to make VioletStarDreamer, aka Violet-chan happy. Flames will be given to Hiroto, Gouenji and Toramaru to develop Grand Fire further! ~ xoxo**


End file.
